Love Wrapped in Sapphire Glass
by Platonic
Summary: Waiting for love to prove its existence, Amy stumbles upon a mystery that goes beyond just a car accident...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sega or Sonic Team characters. I simply made a plot and story for them to dabble in.

(A/N Yay! This is my first fan fiction on this web site. This is definitely a Kodak moment. Do enjoy my writing, and I hope this is the grand start of my FanFic writing career. With that said, on with the story.)

Thousands of water droplets fell around Station Square, but barely a hand full would pound against her window pain. The dark clouds that raged to release their fury only reflexed the storm happening deep in her heart. Amy watched her refection in the glass. The streams of rain on the window were no where near the amount of tears coming down her checks. It wasn't Sonic that caused this heartache, or even his rejection of her a month ago. No, she had stopped crying for 'him' a long time ago. These tears were something entirely different. Not the tears of a hopeless romantic, wishing to spend just one glimmering moment with that special someone. She was just crying, praying that for once, love wouldn't be something of a fairy tale. That maybe something wonderful could really happen. Oh it didn't have to be to her, though that would be desired, she just wanted love to prove its existence.

"I'm just a fool," Amy allowed her head to rest against the glass as a few small sobs escaped her lips. She did not find a bit of truth in this statement. Now and then she would say it to herself to remember how love failed her. How it left her.

Amy had been waiting all afternoon in the park. Sonic had promised to speak with her there, and maybe even confess feelings he had for her. Well at least she hoped he would. She sat herself under the old oak tree in the center of Station Square City Park. The tree had many carvings of past lovers that had inscribed their names in the bark. Amy smiled to herself. She fingered the outlines of the hearts and initials of the couples and sighed. Perhaps She and Sonic would be able to add their names to the list. Letting her fantasies take her away, Amy did not notice the cobalt hedgehog behind her. She let out a giggle before turning and seeing him standing there. Her smile faded.

"Sonic? Is something wrong?"

His face displayed an unidentifiable look. He wasn't pleased, that was for sure, but he wasn't upset either. Amy decided to accept it as him being nervous. That had to be it. He was just scared to tell her how he felt. Amy was right in the fact he was scared, but it wasn't because of that feeling, love. Sonic's eyes met Amy's, and for a minute, nothing was said between them.

"Amy," Sonic broke the silence as he stepped toward her. How was he going to tell her? She really did care for him, but the feeling just wasn't mutual. He loved her more as a sister, a platonic love, nothing more. He didn't want to hurt her this way, but she was getting just a bit too attached to him. This made him rather uncomfortable and uneasy with the thought of one day snapping at her. This was indeed the best way to tell her. Away from everyone else, in a quiet area.

"We need to talk."

Amy knew immediately this wasn't the confession she wanted to hear.

"And please try to understand when I say this,"

He was stumbling over his words. This is definitely not a good sign. Amy knew she'd have to face this sooner or later if it's the talk she thinks its going to be. Still, should she try to avoid it?

"It's Okay Sonic, you look troubled." Amy rose to leave. "You can tell me later if you . . . " Sonic grabbed her by the arm.

"Now, Amy."

Amy slowly sat back down, Sonic beside her.

"I know you like me a lot," A Lot? A lot didn't begin to describe the feelings she had for him.

"And I know what a good friend you really are. And that's how I'd like to keep it, friendship." As in, just friends and never anything more? Was Sonic really telling her that he didn't share any of those feelings for her? That couldn't be true. She's seen it in him before. He had to care for her. Sonic saw the dismay making its way on Amy's face. He had successfully ruined her day and probably her week. He couldn't just leave her like that, could he?

"But know I . . . I'm here for you, and that I do care about you,"

"I'm a fool for ever liking you."

Yes she could remember that day. Love left her flat. Sonic continued to add his comfort, but it all went in vain. To this day she couldn't remember a word he said after that point. Another round of tears poured out of her eyes. The tears slowly made way for anger as Amy balled up her hand into a fist. Sonic was still part of the pain in her. In one fowl burst of anger, she struck the glass separating her from the outside world. The glass moved with the blow. The trails of rain water now disturbed from their patterns on the outside of the window.

"Why me?" Amy asked no one. "What have I ever done but loved someone?" Amy rose from the window sill and headed for the couch. All the gloomy weather and tiring cries had wore her out. A nap was needed. Amy wiped her eyes and slowly placed her head on her arms, allowing sleep to over take her.

Please feel free to R&R. No flames though. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bet you could not guess, but I don't own Sonic & Co. Shocker. Credit to Sega and Sonic Team.

Night had fallen by the time Amy woke. Had she truly slept that long? Raising her head, Amy glanced around her apartment. Places where the now removed picture of Sonic had been. The arrangement of her furniture. The walls, ceiling, and finally the wall-clock. It was nine o'clock. The apartment gave off such an eery appearance at night. The shadows of once welcoming house hold items now seemed to dance around the room, trying to frighten. The familiar sounds presently creek and moan a sorrowful night song. Every item calling for her attention, every item scaring her more than the last. Feeling like a frightened child, Amy quickly got up. She flipped on the over head lights of her living room and watched as it washed the shadows away. Amy stood to watch the room for a moment longer before turning to the kitchen. She had made herself quite hungry by the day's events. She made herself a snack of toasted pastries and a glass of milk. She ate her treat in complete silence, the only sound was from the gentle hum of the refrigerator. After this she went to try and sleep in her bed. Amy tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before finally resting on her side.

Morning had come too soon for many in Station Square. Children headed dreadfully to school, their parents to work, and the weeks usually cycle of things began again. Amy pulled herself from the bed with much difficulty. Even if it had been a dreamless sleep, it was still the only brake from reality she knew. She took her morning shower, dressed in her daily attire, had breakfast, and then switched on the television for the morning news report. She normally wouldn't do this, for the news was boring and sometimes disturbing. Still, today she felt like watching the world from the comfort of her home. At first, none of the stories were of any interest or importance, but then a rather heart-wrenching report started.

"Late last night two men were mysteriously killed," The news anchor stated. "The two men were in their mid-thirties and driving home from work together out on this road." The anchor moved aside to show the street behind him. Moving back in front of the camera, he continued. "Local authorities say there are no signs of a crash with another car." As the camera panned to the car, or what was left of it, Amy's mouth dropped in horror. The entire car was mangled. Twisted medal wrapped around itself heaped in the middle of the road. "Officials can't say what happened at this point. Both men had to be removed from the wreckage and identified by their dental records..."

Amy speedily turned off the television. Something about that story intrigued her though. How was that car distorted like that? There is no way another car could have hit it like that. Even if one did, it too would be in impaired condition at the scene of the accident.

"How could that have happened?"

Amy got to her feet and decided to go take a look at the street it crash on. Maybe she'd be able to find some answers to this little mystery, it wasn't like she had better plans for the day. As she headed out, she locked her door and walked away from the apartment building, not to return that night.

Amy arrived at her destination. On her walk there, her mind drifted between thoughts and memories. She had become quite sick of thinking of it all, but every time her mind tried to stray, the memories would come rushing back like a river.

"How come I just can't forget my love life and move on?"

Amy moved her gaze to the street. She observed the wreckage from a safe distance. Could the car have skid in the rain storm last night? No, no accident could have done this to a car. What then? What could have twisted the metal and gotten away by morning without a trace? Amy found it useless to even try to get close to the car. For one, the police had already searched the area a million time, and two, they'd never let her near it.

"Maybe the answer isn't near the car," Amy thought moving her gaze to the scenery. There was a ditch by the accident with a small tree growing from it to the left. On the right, a foot path leading to an open field.

"That's odd," Amy thought aloud. "Why have a path to nothing?" She slowly began to make her way over before being stopped by one of the officers.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to please vacate the area."

Did he happen to notice something odd about the path, or was this only seen by her?

"Could I ask you what that path over there is for?" It was a shot in the dark, but perhaps he would leak a bit of information to feed her curiosity.

"I believe it use to lead to an old farm house or something." The official turned in that direction. " It was destroyed years ago after the farm closed." Amy stared into the open field, squinting her eye to shield them from the rising sun. _Whoever did this had to flee in that direction._ Whoever? Why all of a sudden this car accident became a murder case in her mind was beyond her, but something kept nudging her to have the area investigated.

"Please ma'am, you really need to leave." The officer's patience was running out.

"Have you checked those fields for suspects?" Amy inquired.

"This accident is exactly what it implies, an accident. There are no suspects."

"How can you think that was done on..." Before Amy could Finnish her remark,

"Look, ma'am, if you cannot remove yourself from this area, we will be forced to do it for you." With that, the officer returned to his work, and Amy backed off.

"It's only an accident my eye," Amy muttered under her breath. Clearly there was more to this then what met the eye. She didn't know why, but she just knew someone, or something, had to have a hand in this. Still, this wasn't her business to meddle in. Looking back, it hit her. There's more then one way into those fields. A small smile appeared on her face as she made her way into the grass a little ways from the accident.

Amy waded through the grass allowing all painful thought to be forgotten for the moment. She was now far enough out to start making her way over to where she saw the field across from the accident. Being in the open air after a rain storm was always a fond memory Amy could recall. She laughed a bit on the thought and slowly began to pick up speed until she was in a full out run. Her laughter was all she could hear as she had the greatest time she's had in a long time. The fresh air blowing through her hair, filling her lungs. This old field seemed to be the best place she could imagine being right now. Everything about it was perfect. Amy continued to run over the grounds. Then as suddenly as the rush of happiness started, it was over. Amy came to a grinding halt when before her lay the ruins of the farm house, just a few meters a head. Amy panted slightly from her run. She made her way reluctantly toward the plies of broken wood. The once comforting breeze now sent chills down Amy's spine. The humid air became thick and hard to breath. Still, Amy continued to make her way to the house. As she came upon it, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Her heart jumped. Amy turned quickly to face whatever it might be. Out of habit she drew her hammer, ready for an attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic & Co. But if I did, I wouldn't have to give credit Sega or Sonic Team.

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. Your encouragement is greatly appreciated.

As Amy stood ready, she was greeted by only the sight of the barn off in the distance. That must have been what she saw. The only sign of its age was its chipped and faded paint. The building still appeared rather new.

"I must be getting jumpy to let that spook me," Amy laughed nervously advancing on for a closer look of it.

"I wonder why I didn't notice the barn before?" The barn was completely intact which made Amy question what could have happened to the house. The officer mentioned it was destroyed, but he didn't say why or how. Amy dismissed this and went for the barn.

As she walked, another thought entered her mind. Why was she doing this? If indeed someone had destroyed the car, and was hiding in that barn, what would stop him from hurting her? Despite her heads protest, Amy's feet continued to walk on.

On her arrival at the large double-door entrance of the barn, Amy began to have a sick feeling in her stomach. What could she be getting herself into? Yet she wanted to know what lay beyond the door, the truth to that little mystery, or just worn out farming equipment. Only one way to find out.

Amy pushed on the heavy doors, hoping to move them. No such luck.

"Hmm, there must be another way in."

Amy headed around the back of the barn and looked it over. Several feet above her head was a small opening, maybe a window.

"How I'm I going to get up there?" There were no objects she could use to climb on or a ladder. Amy sat down resting against the building. The wetness of the morning dew and late night rain had dried nicely under the heat of the sun. Unfortunately, this weather would always remind her of spring days with loved ones. No matter what she did, love always seemed to be an issue of concern for her. Her heart sank. Sonic was everything she could hope for in a relationship. Or so she thought. Maybe he had the right idea_. Friendship was easier to come by than love, and defiantly more rewarding_. Amy tossed this idea around until others entered. _Still a friendship requires general love_...

Bang

Amy jumped at the startling sound behind her. Not that of a gun shot, but of something heavy hitting the ground. Rising to her feet, Amy stumbled as she made her get away from the barn. But This Proved It! Someone was in the barn. Mixed deep in her perceptions, Amy ran further into the fields. Soon she could no longer see the road or the dilapidated farm house. At this point, Amy stopped her running to catch her breath. Whatever that was could still be at the barn, or worse, coming after her right now! This worried Amy more.

"What should I do?" Panic had over taken the girl.

Amy looked out north ahead of her. The field lead to a forest that continued on for miles. This forest surrounded the fields on all side except the way she had come. Perhaps this was what she deserved for coming out here to meddle into other affaires. If she were to travel north-west in there, she should eventually come onto the Station Square Railway. She could follow the tracks right into the heart of Station Square. Problem with this was she would have to find the tracks before night fell. It was now going on 11:45. Did she honestly think she would be able to make it in time? This idea was out.

"Maybe if I walk west, I would be able to clear this field, and walk right back to the road."

Yes this idea had promise. Using the sun for direction, Amy turned west only to see more lush forest. Amy began to think again.

_Maybe, he ran when he made that noise. Or maybe just rats tipped a can over or something._ Perhaps she could just head back the way she came. Fear clenched her. Taking the chance of going back was a risk Amy wasn't willing to take. Tired and hungry, Amy set out west.

"All I have to do is walk far enough to pass this barn, then simply walk back out onto the road." Repeating her course of action seemed to help her cope with the idea of hiking in the woods. Avoiding low branches and stepping over large stones, Amy became a bit acrophobic of her surroundings. The trees seemed to loom over her, each branch grabbing out to take hold of her. The dark, forbearing limbs pointing the way to either her freedom or demise. Amy began to sincerely wish she never came this way. Grim thoughts stuck out in her mind. What if the killer was hiding in the woods, running just like she was? What if he was behind her? Amy quickly looked over her shoulder. Seeing nothing, Amy moved her focused back in front of her. What if the killer was hiding somewhere left of her? What if right? These misconceptions began to get to her. Amy became more fearful then when she was sitting against the barn. She slowly began to gain speed. She was just going to run, she was going to leave this field behind, and she was never going to do something like this ever again. Dodging plants, tripping on minor rocks and twigs, Amy's mind was over loaded with the thought of being found. Soon she wasn't concentrating on where she was going, just on getting away. Every sound she heard was another step the slayer took to get to her. Watching over her shoulder, eyeing his every more, predicting his attack, Amy became somewhat unaware of her surroundings.

Amy, so frantic in her speculations, tripped for the final time that morning. On her land, she struck her head against something hard. Passing out, Amy lay still. Before closing her eyes, she could hear the wind blow softly, the birds sing quietly, and the crunching of leaves under the weight of someone walking.

It was about six in the afternoon when Amy came to. She slowly sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"What happened?" The wind answered her with a cool breeze. The memory of the run came back to mind. Immediately she stood up. Amy pulled out her hammer and stood ready for action. Her eyes darted around scouting the area. She saw no signs of her attacker, nor the foot prints that should have been left behind.

Was it all in her imagination? Was she even being chased before?

"I really am a fool." Amy dropped her hammer to the ground and sat upon it. What was she thinking, coming out here to investigate a car accident? Now she had no way of figuring out which way she had come from, or which way she should go.

"Great," She sighed. "I'm lost in the woods, it's gonna be dark soon, I have no way to call for help, and I still have no idea how this stupid car crashed!" Her anger began to rise. She had truly done something foolish. Amy stood up. Grabbing her hammer, she took her wrath out on the nearest thing to her, a large rock, most likely the one she hit her head on. Amy put all her might, frustration, fear, and love into that blow. When the mallet made contacted, Amy froze for a moment. She breathed heavily from the excretion, then removed the mallet. The rock had split in two from the shock. Not even noticing her accomplishment, Amy fell to her knees and began to sob. What could she do from here? If she tried to continue walking, she might end up going the wrong way. Then she would still be stranded. But sitting here would only leave her exposed to the woods at night without any defense. It would be better to try. Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly stood up. Through all the trees, Amy couldn't tell the sun's exact position. She took her best guess, and headed hopefully back east.

Even after walking for a few minutes, Amy couldn't see anything familiar from her previous run. Of course, she wasn't really looking at her surroundings before.

"This is my best chance of getting home," Amy said to herself, "I have to keep walking." By night fall, Amy felt no closer to her destination then when she first started. The air was cold and crisp. The shadows that once scared her in her apartment were back, and now frightening her with no means to rid of them. The wind began to howl as the creatures of the night came out of hiding. Amy hugged her sleeveless arms for warmth. The noises of this strange place confused her and seemed to taunt her in her lost condition. Suddenly, Amy heard something behind her. She quickly turned around to see nothing. Amy started for a moment. Was someone following her? The feelings of being watched became strong, but she wasn't going to run this time. Whatever it was that wanted to get her was about to receive a fight. Amy prepared herself mentally as she readied her hammer. She was going to beat this. Amy reversed herself back to her path. Her eyes widened with fear. Though all she could see was the outline of a person, it was enough to freeze her in place. The figure made its way toward her, completely covered in darkness. It wasn't in a hurry to attack her, which was evident in its slow motion. Amy shook herself of the fear and faced it ready to go. This time, there were no other options but to fight.

A/N:

**K0m0d0-342 **Thanks for reviewing.Yes, it is a cliche idea, but I did not want Sonic to be a jerk and snap at her. Plus it does leave the opening for possible Sonamy, I'll let you know as soon I do.

**bloodxtearz** Glad to see your enjoying this fic. I do like cliff hangers. I am trying to have as many as possible without becoming redundant.

**ShadowandKnucklesgirlforever **Hope your enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying yours. I didn't leave a review on your story, but I did mark it as a fav. Thanks for the compliment on writing a good first fan fic.

**Remedy the Thief **Wow I'm a favorite of yours. Thanks! Suspense is what I'm accidently aiming at. Angst just happens to be there, too. To be honest, I only have a vague idea about the turn out of this story. I know where I want it to go, now I needed to do is get there. Thanks again for the review.

**Amberspike **You were the first person to reviewed me. Thanks. Don't feel too bad for Amy. She will see happiness again.

**Dr. Cat & Echidna Girl **Thanks for encouraging me to keep writing and to posting this.


	4. Chapter 4

The first blow is half the battle. If this is true, then the first hit needed to be by Amy if she hoped to win. Amy held her hammer high and prepared herself for the fight of her life. Amy ran towards the figure, teeth clenched, ready for impingement. She swung her hammer with everything she had left in her from that day, but to no avail. Her hammer never made impact with anything. Amy looked up to see that the figure was no longer there. _Where had it gone?_ Amy wheedled around to search for her attacker. _Where was it?_

The wind slowly began to blow. It's soft and gentle touch was actually a great comfort to Amy at the moment. She looked in the direction of the wind. She could see the figure walking away from her. Amy stared for a while longer until the wind picked up. It almost seemed to be nudging her to follow. All her fear of the night and her strange visitor all faded away as Amy took her first step.

"After everything else that's happened today," Amy reasoned, "Why not." Amy hurried along to follow the bizarre, darkened form. Her pursuit lasted for well over an hour. Whatever was leading her never spoke a word, or made notice of her presents. Amy found it odd that the person never confronted her about the attack she tried to place on him. She pondered what she could be getting herself into, but every time she tried to stop, the wind would prompt her on again. She just had to follow. Something inside made her feel this way. After walking endlessly, the figure disappeared from sight. Amy was stunned.

"Where'd it go? And how so fast?" Amy froze in place. Was it about to spring a surprise attack? Before Amy could meditate on any thought, the wind began to howl and blow harder than ever before. Its comforting softness was now a harsh, bitter chill that pushed instead of consoling her to go. Amy looked at the way before her, there were open fields just past some bushes. The figure had lead her back to the pastures. Amy was over joyed by the sight and quickly ran for the open area.

Being out of the woods made a world of difference for Amy. She let a smile form on her face as she made a dash for the familiar sights of the barn and fallen farm house. Soon she would be on the road that would lead her home. She would be safe and warm again. The thought made her eyes mist. Home.

As Amy neared the barn, something came over her. An awkward feeling that caused her to stop. Hesitant, Amy turned to face the barn. Both doors had been opened. Amy stood before the large entrance. The night had become deafly silent. Had the person she followed here opened the door? Amy breathed heavily as the wind lightly blew against her. Amy took a step forward, then thought better of it. Was she really going to go in there? And without a light? The killer could be in there, or the darkened form could be setting a trap. Was she going to take this big a risk? Heck no! Amy made her way to leave. Her feet picked up speed as she ran from the barn. Once she was a good distance away, past the farm house as well, Amy looked back. The wind seemed to be calling her to go back. It pushed and prompted to move her.

"This is just too much for me."

Amy began for the road when someone grabbed her arm. Amy let out a short scream as she tried to yank her arm back from the individual. But when she reached back to strike them, nobody was there.

"Where are you?" Amy tried desperately to locate who had touched her. Panic began to rise in her. Someone was attacking her, and she could not see them. "Please, just leave me alone!" A few tears ran down Amy's face as she tried once more for the road. This time she felt two hands grip her upper arms from behind. Too afraid to even try and catch a glimpse of the person, Amy had a sickening dread cling to her. What could she do?

Amy felt the hands begin to push her back toward the barn. The figure seemed to be looming over her, sensing her every fear. Amy allowed herself to be walked back in-front of the large open barn door. No matter where she tried to go, she knew she would be placed back here. The wind picked up again as the hands slowly released their hold on her. Amy stared into the darkness. It was completely black and void of light except for a small opening. Through the opening she could see the mid-night sky, then it dawned on her.

_The window in the back of the barn! _Perhaps she could slip out while whatever was pushing her was distracted. This could only work if whatever it was could be distracted, and most importantly, if there were no traps set up inside the barn. The wind brought Amy out of her thoughts. Amy took one step forward as the wind died down. Taking in a deep breath, Amy walked into the ever darkening building. She immediately made her way to the opening. Unable to see, this process seemed long and strenuous. Bumping into unknown objects and tripping over lose cloths, Amy found her way under the last hope she had. Again, the problem of not being able to reach the window presented itself. Incapable of searching in the dark, Amy gave up this idea. There was no way she would be able to reach up that far. Amy tried to adjust her eyes to the limited lighting, but could hardily see anything. Suddenly, the room became filled with light. Amy quickly shut her eyes and turned away. The flash of light promptly dimmed, leaving the room in a cast of shadows. Amy looked up for the source of the light. Her eyes skimmed the room. Old, abandoned farming equipment was placed against walls while sheets and bags littered the floor. In the mist of the floor clutter was a yellow gem that resembled a chaos emerald. Unable to tell from her distance from it, Amy moved in for a closer look.

Kneeling down, Amy scooped the emerald into her hands. She examined it precisely. _How did it get here?_ _And why under such strange conditions?_ Amy looked over to the barn door to see if the mysterious person had come into view. He hadn't. Amy slowly rose to her feet, emerald in hand. With the light it provided, Amy spotted a staircase against the far wall. It led to a platform that ran alongside the window, her ticket out! Amy hurried to make her exit. As she reached the window. Amy gave one last look into the barn, then at the emerald. Finding this gem only made Amy wonder. So much could be involved here, right in the palm of her hand. Amy looked out of the window to the ground below. She hoped she was about to make the best decision for getting out of here. Holding her breath, Amy made her jump for the ground below. Bracing herself for impact, and possible injury, Amy was surprised to find herself being caught in the air. The two hands returned to grab her waist and safely lower her to the ground. Amy clenched the emerald tightly and ran for the road with all the speed she could muster. She didn't care to figure out the mystery to this, the most important thing at this moment was to get home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just got to love summer vacation, all the time one needs to write a story and update quickly. Thanks all for reviewing. Your predictions are. . .creative. Almost what I had in mind, but not. You'll see.

Finally, Amy ran out onto the street she had investigated yesterday. Having a paved path through the woods back to Station Square brought comfort back to the frightened girl. Amy started her lonely jog to the city she loved, never looking back. She wanted to put tonight, and all its memories, behind her. Amy put quite a bit of distance between her and the farm before slowing her jog to a quick walk. She was tired and ready to be home, in the company of good friends.

Maybe that's what she needed, to be with friends. It was time she put these silly love ventures behind her, and focus on the relationships she had with her friends. For the last month, she had been rather distant from them. She knew seeing Cream and the others would brighten her mood again. Amy glanced down at the emerald. She would definitely have to see someone about this. Perhaps Tails, Amy could have sworn he had the yellow chaos emerald already.

This made Amy wonder about the accident again. The mystery behind the car crash was not yet explained. Continuing on her way, Amy reviewed the accident in her mind. The vehicle's dismemberment could have been caused by the emerald. Then again, what was it doing in the middle of a country road? And how did it end up in the barn?

Amy turned the flawless gem around in her hand. The emeralds were known to let off strong energy waves when threatened. Perhaps the waves dismantled the car, but this didn't explain the gem's location in the barn. It had to be the mysterious figure that touched her. Possibly he could have used the emerald to attack the car before going into hiding. This theory didn't add up. Why would the figure lead her to the barn if it didn't want to be found? All the questions made Amy's head hurt. She decided to settle on the emerald wreaking the car, being found by the cryptic person, and then hid in the barn.

Amy rounded the corner to her apartment. As she took hold of the door handle, Amy was reminded of being in front of the barn. The thought sent chills down her spine. Amy hurriedly entered her apartment and shut the door behind her. She had done it. She had faced whatever it was in the fields, and now was home, safe and sound. Breathing heavy from the moment she recalled outside, Amy tightened her grip on the emerald. Yes, she needed to meet with someone about her discovery.

Amy looked around her home. The shadows that once taunted her with scary forms and dark shapes, now seemed to reflect only their caster. She was no longer frightened by them, for she had mastered this kind of darkness. Still, for the sake of seeing, she flipped on a light switch. The overhead light filled the room, sending all darkness running under furniture, hidden from her sight.

It was beyond good to be home. Amy took a quick shower before settling into bed, placing the emerald on her night stand. She had no trouble falling asleep, and in minutes she was dreaming almost peacefully.

* * *

Amy stood on the ledge of a scenic mountain, overlooking the most breath taking landscape. She could see for miles, meadows filled with flowers of all kinds. A bustling river supplying the waters that have kept the floral scene alive for years. It truly was a sight to behold. Flower petals danced around in a gentle breeze that caressed Amy's cheek. Soon the petals began to take form beside her.

"Sonic," Amy smiled as Sonic came together before her, the remaining petals circling them both before flying off. Sonic stepped forward and took Amy's hand in both of his. He pulled her close to him. Amy's face flushed red as Sonic began to speak with a soft voice.

"Amy, you mean more to me, then words can describe." Sonic wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Amy sighed with a smiled, then looked to see her hero's face. The two became lost in each others eyes. Sonic drew closer, both could be lost in the moment forever.

Suddenly, the ground they stood on began to shake. The violent motion flung Amy away from Sonic. She hit the ground and groan, for she was unable to stand. Sonic, too, was having trouble stabilizing himself on the unsteady ground. He turned to Amy quickly,

"Amy! Are you all right?" Before she could answer him, the mountain's foundation finally gave way to the shaking. The entire mountain side went crumbling down into the raging river waters below. They were both free falling through the air, just inches from each other.

"Ahhh, Sonic!" Amy reached out for the falling hedgehog beside her. Sonic did the same, taking hands with Amy. As the two made impact with the water, their hold broke. Amy was sent down river by the rough, unmerciful waters. She struggled to surface herself for air. Yet every time she came close to the substance her lungs brunt for, she was forced back down losing more of the precious oxygen she had left. Amy was about to give up hope when she felt two arms wrap around her middle. It was Sonic! He was trying to pull her up. With great difficulty, Sonic managed to get both their heads above water.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled over the roar of the waters, "You have to try and swim us to shore!" Sonic was beginning to sink back down after saying this. Amy knew he was unable to swim, but she felt completely drained from all her efforts before.

"I...I can't" Amy's reply could barely be heard over the sound of the river. Still, Sonic knew what she was saying.

"Then swim yourself back," Sonic's response stung Amy's heart. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Amy watched him start his own feeble attempt to swim to safety. She couldn't watch for long, for she, too, needed to make her way out. With all the power she could muster, Amy strained against the currents. She gave everything she had, and didn't lighten up until she felt the soft sand of the bank under her. She pulled herself entirely out of the water, then collapsed in exhaustion. After a moment, Amy opened her eyes to scan the river bank for Sonic. She looked as far as she was allowed, but could see no sign of him. Amy forced herself up.

"Sonic!" No answer came to her. "Sonic, where are you!"

In her new upright position, Amy could see a limp figure further down the river. It lay motionless on the sand. Amy got to her feet. All her energy came rushing back to her as she began to run. The bank seemed to go on forever. Amy felt like she would never get to her destination. Rain began to fall from the now darkening sky. The sand became like mud, slowing the girl from her run. The wind started to pick up sending the drops of rain at Amy like little stones. Still, Amy pressed forward. If that was Sonic, she needed to be there for him. She had already let him down once.

Amy pushed on for as long as she could, but she felt like she wasn't getting any closer. She fell to her knees in pain, arms shielding her face from the rain. One tear escaped her eye before her determination returned. She had to help Sonic. Nothing was going to hold her back this time. He was...

Ring

* * *

Amy sat up quickly in bed, shaking and confused.

Ring

The sound of the living room telephone had woken her. Amy glanced at the alarm clock which she hadn't set in days. The numbers were just a blur of red light to her.

Ring

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light that was streaming through her bedroom window. It was 9:36. Amy pulled the covers off of herself and stood to her feet. She only had two more rings left before the answering machine would pick up for her.

Ring

Stumbling from the sudden awakening, Amy got to the phone in time to answer in mid-ring.

"Hello," She must have sounded awful from the other end of the line, but it didn't really matter to her.

"Amy? It's me, Cream," The sound of Cream's happy voice caused Amy to smile. She hadn't heard from her in a while and was anxious to speak with a friend.

"Hey, Cream," Amy responded trying to sound better than she felt. "Sorry I haven't been talking with you lately."

"That's all right."

Amy spoke with the young girl for a few minutes, listing to Cream's puerile conversations with an occasional chao from Cheese in the background.

"And my mother helped me and Cheese make a cake, we tried to call you yesterday, but you weren't home." Cream was very eager to give a piece of the delicious dessert to her friend. Unfortunately, mentioning yesterday reminded Amy of the chaos emerald and dark figure. Amy sighed into the phone.

"Amy?" Cream knew Amy well enough to tell something was wrong. "Are you okay?" Amy was a bit startled by the question, not really knowing how to answer.

"I just had a hard time yesterday, and I don't really want to be reminded." Amy looked back down the hall to her bedroom. In there was that chaos emerald, and it needed to be dealt with today.

"Cream, I need to go." The grief could be heard in Amy's voice, so Cream decided it would be best not to ask why their talk was being cut short.

"Okay, Amy, I hope to see you soon." "Chao."

With that, the phone call ended, and Amy got ready for a visit to Tails' workshop.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Again, Thanks for reviewing, helps to encourage me to keep on writing. Hopefully this chapter allows for some down time in the excitement and suspense. (But not too much) Gotta keep on your toes with those chaos emeralds, eh? I have also tried to space out my paragraphs a bit more, if it's still difficult to read just let me know. I'll try to fix it. But alas, school is about to start back up for me(Tear) Updates will be slower, but I will do my best to keep posting.

The train ride to the workshop was uneventful to Amy's relief. She had the yellow chaos emerald safely wrapped in her purse, and carried it close to her body. Though the ride was peaceful, Amy's mind was a battle ground for questions and theories. Everything that had happened to her the day before was still plaguing her. There was no way to explain the strange happenings that occurred. Amy rested her head against the large window beside her. She watched countless trees speed by in the foreground, and distant buildings pass at a snail's pace. Viewing the scenery didn't help Amy forget much. As She arrived at the station of her stop, Amy tried to allow the thoughts to pass so she could focus on the 'here and now.'

From the station it was a decent walk to Tails' workshop. It was located near Mystic Mountain which would force one to walk through Mystic Jungle. Having pre-knowledge of this, Amy had called Tails earlier asking him to meet her at the train station. Unfortunately, Tails' was no where insight at this moment. Amy glanced up and down the station's crowded halls. People hustling to catch trains, rudely pushing to get through line. Everyone seemed to have a destination which they needed to be at for important reasons. Amy soon spotted an empty bench. Crossing over, Amy held her purse across her chest, cradled by both arms. For some odd reason, Amy felt the emerald demanded protection, as if someone were trying to take it from her. Surly no one knew she had it, but the feeling remained all the same.

Amy sat down and placed the purse in her lap, both hands resting on top. Amy waited for her two-tailed friend to arrive for ten minutes before becoming restless. She had told him the time she was expected to arrive, and that it was most urgent that she meets with him as soon as possible. Amy's posture became loosed as she positioned herself more comfortable on the bench.

"He owns a jet," Amy utter a sigh. "What could be keeping him?" Amy gazed around the station, mentally laughing at some of the people's sense of style. Amy's eye caught a glimpse of a wall clock. Tails was now twenty minutes late. Could she hold out much longer?

"Hey, Amy," Amy turned to see Tails standing to her right. "Sorry I'm late." Amy could tell Tails was recently working on his plane. His gloves were covered in oil along with a few patches of his fur. Tails quickly spoke up again in fear Amy would have a rather angry response to his lateness. "I was working on the Tornado when you called and just had to finish. Mostly because it wouldn't start if I didn't" Amy smiled. Tails, though a genius at his work, was still a absent-minded child. He was already late, he could have taken a few minutes to clean himself up. "So what is it you needed to talk to me about?" The light mood suddenly became serious.

"Well, I was wondering what you had done with the yellow chaos emerald." Amy then stood to face Tails.

"You had me fly out here to ask me that?" She could have just as easily asked him over the phone.

"I found this in an abandoned barn yesterday," Amy took the emerald from her purse and unwrapped it from the cloth. Tails was surprised to see it. "I thought you had the yellow one already, so I wanted you to see it." Amy felt a bit better to have someone else involved in this as well. Tails would probably have a better understanding of this then she did. Tails took the emerald in his oil stained hands. He looked it over before looking back at Amy.

"I have no idea how you have this."

"What?"

Tails brought the emerald closer to his face for a better look. "I do still have the yellow emerald."

Amy was hoping for a 'I must have flown over there and dropped it' kind of an answer. Still, there was a possibility this was the copy of the emerald made for transportation to Space Colony Ark.

"What about the copy you made of it, could this be it?"

The kitsune shook his head slightly. He had spent a lot of time with the emeralds and knew them pretty well. What Amy was showing him almost didn't seem to fit the characteristics of a real or fake chaos emerald. But then again, he himself had trouble telling if his was a fake when he had it. Tails rethought his answer.

"Maybe, but you'd have to ask Sonic how it got to the barn." Tails passed the emerald back to the cloth in Amy's hand. "He might have come back from his run, would you like to come to the workshop and ask him?" Amy was hesitant to answer and Tails had an idea why. He recalled Sonic telling him something about that day in the park, and how it didn't go over well with Amy. Perhaps she was still upset about it. He watched her gaze drift to the floor. "He's the only one who would know what happened to it." This fact did not make Amy want to see him anymore, but the fox boy was right. Sonic was last to have and use it. He was the only one who could tell her anything about it.

"Fine." Amy sighed, finally giving into the offer. Tails lead the way out to his plane, both of them in silence. When the two reached the air craft, Tails helped Amy in then sat himself in the piolet seat. Sitting in the Tornado brought a smile to Amy's face. She loved the felling of flying and had forgotten how much fun it had been to her.

"Ready!" Tails called to her over the roar of the engine.

"Let's go!" It was the perfect medicine for the week she was having. The fresh air blowing past her made her feel free of her problems momentarily. Tails took notice and decided to change this ride from merely a way of transportation, to a joy ride of flips and spins. This was also an enjoyable experience for him as well, and he didn't mind taking a bit more of his time to please an old friend. He rehearsed several moves and showed off some of his newest tricks. Telling a bit about each one as Amy would allow.

The two were rather close due to them both knowing Sonic. They had shared many small adventures together, and quite larger ones with Sonic involved. Tails and Amy seemed to always make time for a laugh or two along their travels. This would qualify as one of those times. Amy was fond of Tails, considering him a sibling or, at least, a close friend. She could tell he felt the same for her, which made her wonder. Most of the time she was with Tails, she was, in some way, worrying about Sonic. This time was different. She was more focused on enjoying the ride, enjoying his company and light conversation. How many other times did she miss out on getting to know this two tailed wonder, and other friends, because she was too fixed on Sonic?

Once the workshop came into view, Tails righted the plane and prepared for a smooth landing. Amy was a bit saddened that the trip was over.

"You've been practicing some tricks, haven't you?" Amy couldn't help but wonder what Tails had been doing for the past month she's been aloof.

"Well, maybe a little," Tails answered as the plane came to a complete stop. "I like to be prepared for the attacks Eggman has." The kitsune hopped from the plane and aided Amy down.

"You think Sonic's back?" Amy asked walking beside Tails to the workshop.

"I'm not sure, sometimes he'll stay out all day."

The two entered the workshop. It was apparent that Sonic and Tails lived here. All sorts of gizmos and gadgets laid around the shop. Oil-covered rags were tossed aside and the place in general was in need of some cleaning. That was the Sonic touch.

"You two ever think about cleaning this place every once and a while?" Amy was a bit perturbed by the mess and wasn't afraid to let Tails know it. Tails laughed nervously.

"Well, I seem to find everything all right."

Amy shook her head in disapproval of his answer before heading to the back of the workshop in search of a possible sleeping Sonic. Tails as well went to search for his brother figure. The roof, his hammock, the kitchen, anywhere Sonic was normally found. Unfortunately, both of their search efforts went in vain. Tails met back up with Amy,

"I guess he's still out."

_Figures, every time he's needed he's out._ "Is it okay if I wait here till he returns?"

"Sure."

An hour had past, and Sonic still hadn't arrived. Amy's patience was running out, and the last train back to Station Square was leaving in two hours. Amy tried to occupy her mind by watching Tails tinker with the Tornado's engine, but again she was restless and ready to be home.

"Tails?" Amy stood from her seated position by the window. Tails quickly looked, bumping his head against the hood of the plane, and snipping an inaccurate wire.

"Ow,"

"Oh, Sorry Tails."

The young boy rubbed the injured area as he turned to Amy.

"Yes, Amy," He answered with a hit of annoyances in his voice.

"I was wondering," Amy started, "Could I just leave the emerald here for Sonic, I really need to get back to the station."

Tails looked back into the engine.

"I think I might have cut the wrong wire." What did he mean by that? "I'm not sure the Tornado will run properly." Tails could see Amy was getting a little angry.

"Look, Tails, I really want to go home today." Amy dreaded the thought of another day away from home.

"Don't worry," Tails went back to his work on the plane. "I'm sure I could get it up and running again."

Without the particular wire Tails had cut, all the Tornado's reading would be off. The altitude and fuel meters would either read higher or lower than actual. Still, he was good enough a piolet to fly without those right? Right?

"I suppose I could give you a ride back to Station Square, I'm gonna need to head out there anyway." Tails shut the hood and slid down the plane's smooth medal surface. He picked up one of the rags that were on the ground, and wiped his hands. Cleaning himself up a bit to Amy's wishes, they both fastened themselves into the Tornado. Amy then took the chaos emerald out of her purse.

"Here, Tails," She handed it over the seat to him. "You hold on to it till you can talk with Sonic." Tails received the emerald with relief knowing the emerald he was using to power the plane was safely covered from this one.

"Lets start this thing and get movin'." The plane took off and the two headed toward Station Square. Amy sighed happily, glad to be in the open air again.

Beep-Beep

Suddenly, the plane, without command, began to transform to jet mode.

"Tails, what are you doing!" Amy quickly peered around the seat to see a panicked Tails fiddling with the controls.

"Its not listening to me!" Tails tried everything he could to gain control of his craft once more, but to no avail. "I must have cut something more serious then the fuel gauge!"

"You Didn't Know What You Cut!"

"I promise you it was the fuel gauge, or maybe the altitude meter. Still, this shouldn't happen!"

Before Amy could respond to Tails' non-existent reasoning, the plane sharply spun off course. The plane did a series of barrel roles and dips causing Amy to feel sick. Tails began to also feel the effects of the motion, but he knew that if this kept up, the possibility of crashing would be inevitable.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Hey, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry, school and home life have gotten me all tied up. Here is another breath taking chapter...well maybe not breath taking, but very good. This chapter is short, but it should serve your appetite.

Tails continued to try and level the plane.

"Come on, lift," The kitsune strained with the controls, pulling every emergence procedure he knew. Still, the Tornado headed on a path of its own.

"Tails, you got to make it stop!" Amy reached over the seat to help Tails steer.

"It's no use, Amy. The more I try to fight with it the more..." Before Tails could finish his statement, the plane jerked violently causing him to hit his head on the control panel. Tails passed out from the hit and the plane took full control of its course.

"Tails!" Amy tried to shake him awake. "Now this isn't right." After everything that had been happening to her lately, Amy added this to the list.

For the time being the plane was remaining level. Was the Tornado flying itself? Amy looked up from her injured friend to the window. Sure enough, the plane was flying solo. But how? Did Tails accidently trigger an auto-piolet? Did the Tornado have an auto-piolet? And if so, how come Tails couldn't inactivate it?

Amy looked back at Tails. He wasn't bleeding, that's a good sign, just a small bump from the collision. As she checked Tails for any major problems, the yellow chaos emerald caught her eye. Tails had placed it under his seat, but the planes crazed motion had rolled it back out into view. Could it have something to do with the Tornado's odd behavior?

Amy reached over and grabbed the gem. The light it produced seemed to mist out like a fog over her hand. Amy was surprised and dropped the emerald. She had never seen the emeralds do something like that before. Slowly, the strange mist began to illuminate the cab of the plane. The floor had disappeared in a ray of soft yellow light hazed in obscurity.

Amy raised her feet off the floor and into her chair. Tails squinted as he came to. He groaned loud enough for Amy to hear and she quickly responded to it.

"Tails! Something's wrong with the emerald!"

Tails surveyed the cab. He shot up as he took notice of the fog.

"What is that stuff!" Tails also lifted his feet from the tinted mists below him. Visibility in the cab was nearing zero as the Tornado's alarms rang out.

"What dose that mean, Tails!" Amy tried in vain to see the controls or at least out the window. The only sight she was greeted with was a view of the Emerald Sea below them. Tails reached for the controls with one hand and tried to fan the clouds away with the other.

"I can't see the controls," Tails pulled the Tornado's head lights. The plane's light shot out like a beckon, and the control panel lit up. "There, that should help." Even with the glowing words, Tails was unable to read the source of the alarms. The plane began to shake as the alarms continued to blare causing for a panicked environment.

"Amy!" Tails called after a moment of quick thinking. "The planes going to crash! We have to jump for it." Amy wasn't thrilled with the idea, but it was either that, or crashing into the sea. Tails pulled the hatch open, the cloud of yellow light poured out and over the sides of the craft. Tails grabbed Amy's waist and started a helicopter like motion with his twin tails. He began to lift them both from the plane when Amy began to squirm in his grasp.

"We can't leave the emerald!" Amy pried Tails' hands from around her and dropped back into the plane.

"AMY?" She was lost in the mist. Tails panicked as he tried to spot her in the clouded cab. The alarms of the plane still calling out their warning as Tails glanced out ahead of the Tornado. "Ahh!"

Angel Island. That's what all the forewarns where for. Angel Island floated over the waters of the Emerald and Sear Sea. The Tornado was going to crash into the lower island and Amy's still on board!

"AMY!" Tails looked the plane over again as Amy rose her left hand out of the mist. Tails sped over and grabbed the ligament as the plane ripped from under her. The two remained suspended in air, holding onto each other, awaiting the explosion from the plane.

As the flame and debris flew at them, the two were blown away from the island, and from the only landing sight for miles. Still holding firm to Tails with her left hand and the emerald in her right, Amy felt as if she had lived this moment before. She closed her eyes and allowed the feelings around her to direct what could be her last thoughts. The rush of wind in her face, the sound of the crashing waves below, and soon would follow the cold chill of the waters. Amy's body tightened up with the thought, she readied for impact...

Tails gave his all to fight back the forces that be, pulling him and Amy higher away from the sea. Tails brought them to eye level with the crash sight. Pieces of the plane jettisoned out of the rocky island bottom. Amy could tell Tails was upset about the loss of the Tornado, and looking up into his face it was evident. His eyes didn't leave the sight until the last of the flames were extinguished by the waters below.

Amy watched the emerald now. It had stopped its ill-sorted light misting, and had returned to the norm for chaos emeralds. Why had it done this?

"We better land," Tails shifted Amy and held her in a much safer position. They remained silent until they reached the solid ground of the island.

"We could try to find Knuckles," Tails placed Amy down and landed beside her, "Though I'm sure he's on his way after hearing the crash." Tails' reasoning sounded good enough, so the two sat near the edge of the crash. Amy sighed. Perhaps she needed to tell him the whole story behind the emerald's mysterious appearance.

"Um, Tails?"

"Yes, Amy."

"I didn't really tell you everything about this emerald." _That was aperient._ "And, maybe it has something to do with the emerald's strange behavior." Tails sat up. "You see, I kinda found it around a car accident about two days ago."

"I thought you said you found it in a barn?"

"I did, please don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, the barn was around the accident, so I went searching near it for clues."

"Clues to what?"

"Clues To The Accident!" Amy should have guessed her story was going to take more then simple explaining. But she didn't even know why she did what she did, or how she found herself out there looking for a murder case. Still, she explained as best she could all the events that took place that day.

"And it even touched me when I jumped from the window. It lowered me to the ground!" Tails was a bit confused by the story. It almost didn't sound realistic.

"And this 'dark figure' never talked to you?" Amy shook her head. Tails took the emerald up in his hands. There was something different about it. Even the design cut of the emerald seemed off from that of a chaos emerald.

"This isn't an emerald," Amy turned to Tails who sat deep in thought. "Not a chaos emerald anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) Wow, yet another chapter up this month. And I'm starting a new story. Hopefully I can keep going like this. This chapter should thrill you, chill you, and flat out make you wonder what the heck is wrong with Amy Rose. Learn who the mysterious, shadowed, inscrutable, figure is...not really, but you'll wish you knew after this. So on we go:

Amy looked at Tails' face. So deep in thought he was. She was, too. What did he mean exactly 'Not a chaos emerald?' Could it be she had found something, wait...That figure? What did it have to do with this? Who was it? Was it a person at all? Amy winched from a deep ping inside her. The very thought of that day made her feel uneasy, almost sickened.

Tails looked up to see Amy's frightened pose. He began to feel a bit awkward himself. What if this strange gem wasn't a chaos emerald, but another source of power? Were there more of them, like the emeralds? What if it fell into the wrong hands? Could it be used against them?

Both of them blanked from existence for a moment, worrying about different things that were one in the same. They were snapped out of their thoughts, however, by the arrival of Knuckles.

Panting from a constant run from the altar, Knuckles was quite surprised to see Tails and Amy there. Both of them jumped at his sudden coming.

"What's, going on?"

Amy heaved a sigh before addressing him. She knew once again she'd have to tell her story, and once again someone else would be dragged into this. Perier to the crash, Amy was more then happy to share her findings so she wouldn't have to bear it alone, but now she felt that more than that plane crash was bound to happen.

"Hey Knuckles. We kinda have a problem." Amy stood with a fake smile to face him. Tails also rose and brought the emerald into plain sight for Knuckles to see.

"We also crashed into your island, apparently," Tails added shyly, but then straightened up to discuss the gem at hand. "Amy, found this." Handing the emerald to the slightly confused echidna, Tails stepped back to allow Amy to share her story once more.

Amy hit only the highlights of it this time as Knuckles tried to follow the story.

"Sure it wasn't delirium from lack of Sonic lately." Tails shot Knuckles a glare for his harsh remark. Amy grunted to herself, but decided to let the insult go unpunished, the emerald was what needed to be dealt with right now.

"I'm not sure it's even a chaos emerald," Tails added to the moment of silence passing between them.

"It's not,"

"What?" Amy and Tails, though having suspicion it wasn't, were both surprised by his response.

"It's not even an emerald." What did he mean, not an emerald? And most importantly, why did a gem, other than a chaos emerald, have this kind of power?

"Then what is it?" Amy asked a little more sharply than she meant to. Knuckles shoved the arcane jewel back into Amy's hands were she placed in into her dress pocket.

"It's a corundum." The answer was blunt, and not very informative. Their blank expressions let onto this fact. "It's a widespread gemstone and often used to make an emery stone when in purest form." Tails had seen emery stones before, and they in no size, shape, form, or fashion fit the description of the gem before him. But who was he to fight this fact, Knuckles would know right?

Amy was still pondering this thought as something caught her eye. Just beyond the tropical vegetation before them, she could almost make out the outline of a person. That darkened figure she had seen before! But how! Amy wasn't going to let him get away this time. She couldn't. And with Knuckles and Tails there, there wasn't any real reason to be afraid of what it could do.

Amy ran past the two, drawing her hammer just in case.

"Amy! Where are you going?" Tails called after his felting friend. Amy continued her run without replying. She knew they'd follow, and nothing was more important at this moment then knowing who he was.

Knuckles watched Amy head out in her passion. What was she doing? As he stared, his gaze moved out to see Amy's path ahead. There stood the figure she had been rambling about. Even with its familiar outline, Knuckles was unable to identify who it was. Either way, Amy could be running into something potentially dangerous.

"Amy! Stop!" Knuckles began to pursue her with Tails close behind. Still, unaware of the inscrutable form in the forest around him, Tails was a bit skeptic of Amy and Knuckles' behavior.

Amy was bent on her goal of discovering who he was. Despite her current closeness, the figure never came into full view, but rather stayed darkened and undefinable. The only movement it made in response to Amy, was to step back further into the canopy's shadows. Surely he should be visible in the sun light. How was it that he could remain hidden from her view of understanding?

With these awkward thoughts, Amy stopped her heated assault a few feet away from her destination. She was looking straight at him, and some how she could tell he was looking her over as well. Slowly, his hand was extended out to her, still covered in the shadows. Amy looked down at the reaching hand, then back at the supposed face. Did he want her to take his hand? What did it take her for? Motionless she was, as something about this situation made her feel she needed to reach for him. Somehow she felt, almost connected to this hidden being. She had to know. The feelings inside convinced her of this.

Her hammer vanished as she hesitantly raised her hand to place in his. As she entered the overcast of the canopy, she, too, began to darken out.

"Amy!" Knuckles and Tails, now seeing what the commotion was all about, were closing in on the scene of Amy's decision. Tails quit his run at the sight of the figure, fear striking him as he saw what Amy was willing doing. Knuckles continued for Amy.

The figure never grabbed hold of her during this time. He was waiting for her to take hold of him. Determination returned to Amy as she realized this. She was right there. He could have taken her and done whatever he willed, but didn't. Amy quickly linked hands with the mysterious form.

Just as fast as her movement, he pulled Amy to himself as Knuckles reached for Amy's free hand. Unfortunately, her fingers slipped through Knuckles' unfinished grasp upon her.

As Amy's body made contact with the figure's, the corundum from her pocket misted them in a fog of light, were they both vanished form Tails' and Knuckles' sight.

Both of them were speechless.

"Where'd it take, Amy?" Tails breathed heavily for a moment before rushing to the spot where they disappeared. Knuckles rose from his fallen position and joined Tails to view the area.

"Was that some form of chaos control?" Knuckles turned to Tails who was just as perplexed as Knuckles.

"It couldn't be, it wasn't one of the emeralds."

Suddenly, the ground below them began to shake as the island began to fall from its elevated location. Shaken, both of them fell to the ground. They held till the islands violent motion began to sees. When it came to rest on the waters below, Knuckles found his ground and addressed Tails.

"We're gonna need to get, Sonic."


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) YAY! It's been awhile but I've updated. So much to be done and so little time to do it. Anyway, do enjoy this chapter, which is starting a few seconds in the past from last chapter. You are now following Amy's moments on the island as it falls. Sorry k0m0d0-342, you are wrong, but you do have a creative way of thinking. I thought about your idea, and it does slightly shape my ending. Feel honored. And thank all of you who review my story. I love y'all and wish you... something you want. On we go:

The mist was cool, calming to the touch. Amy didn't notice this before. The brightness of the light forced her to shut her eyes, but not disconnect her entirely from her surroundings. She could hear nature still about her, signs she hadn't left the island completely. Perhaps she could be found by Knuckles and Tails, maybe it wasn't too late to fix this stupid mistake.

Amy tried to open her eyes to gain an idea of where she was, and most importantly, who she was with. The light was blinding, however, and little to nothing could be seen. Not even the outline of the person could be made out now. Amy closed her eyes tightly.

Trying the only thing she knew to figure out who she was with, Amy began to plead. "Please, tell me who you are?" She received only silence. "Grunt or something!" With no responses, Amy decided to try and feel the face of the person she was with.

Her hand was still being held by the mysterious individual, and his arm had wrapped around her holding her close to him. Unable to free her other arm from his holding position, Amy tried to identify the person by the touch of their bodies.

He was strong enough to hold her still, that was for sure. He wasn't very warm. This struck Amy as odd. He wasn't generating much body heat. He had fur, and by the sense of his hand, he wasn't currently wearing gloves. This wasn't nearly enough information to tell who she was with, just enough to make her want to know more.

The light slowly began to die down and the figure released his hold on her. Amy quickly rubbed her eyes to adjust to the sun light. When things came to focus, Amy found herself standing before the master emerald.

_Where had the person gone?_

Amy began to look around. He had disappeared... or something. But how? He didn't even have the gem's power to vanish. Then again, he never really had it in the first place. He couldn't have used the corundum without touching it could he? Might it be possible that he had a chaos emerald on his person?

Suddenly, the corundum in her pocket began to glow again, this time without the mist. Its light was dull and almost hypnotizing. Amy pulled the corundum from her pocket to give it a better look. As she did so, the master emerald began to respond. It hummed and glowed with a rhythm.

Amy glanced at the emerald then back at the gem in her hand. It was becoming brighter. It almost seemed as if it were gaining energy from somewhere. Wait a minute, It was draining the power from the master emerald! Not sure of what to do at this point, Amy stared in awe. The source of illumination had become blinding once more, flashing a brilliant light before weakening.

When it had finished, the master emerald lay a darkened form of what it use to be.

"This can't be good."

The ground under her began to shake as the island fell into the Emerald Sea. Staggering half way down the steps of the altar, Amy fell to the soft grass luckily growing below. When the island finally came to a rest, Amy placed the corundum back in her pocket. Perhaps she could try to find Knuckles or Tails. Amy got up, but after only running a few feet, she decided it would be foolish to try and find them. Knuckles would return here now that the island had fallen, and she would have better success getting to them by waiting here. Amy walked to the bottom step of the ruins. She sat and waited for their arrival.

Amy hunched over and rested her chin on her hands. She had really messed up this time. Had she never gone out looking for that car accident, that mental get away, none of this would be happening. This stupid rock would have never been found. And now that it had the power of the master emerald, who knew what it was capable of doing.

Amy sighed. She didn't need to be blaming herself for a mistake. It wasn't her fault this gem contained some dark evil ability. Or some creepy stacker guy at that. Which again made her wonder. _Who was he?_ Was it someone she knew? It almost felt like it by the way he treated her. Still, no one she knew acted this way. Even if some of the qualities fit a person she had in mind, others would rule them out. Worse yet, she couldn't think of a motive behind wanting this jewel.

After a few minutes in thought, Amy heard the foot steps of someone coming.

"Please be Knuckles and not that freak," Amy wished aloud as the bushes before her parted. To her relief it was the former. Knuckles had sent Tails flying back to get Sonic while he ran to check on the master emerald. Upon seeing it in its inactive state, however, Knuckles was immediately enraged.

"What Happened To The Emerald!" Knuckles was now looming over Amy, who took great offence to him yelling at her after her upsetting experience. She rose quickly to address the matter.

"You could ask nicely about it, Knuckles!" Amy folded her arm and awaited a kinder inquisition. Breathing back frustration, and a bit of relief knowing Amy was okay, Knuckles walked past Amy and to the emerald. He didn't have time for her little 'fit' right now.

Knowing it would just be down right foolish to hold this up, Amy joined Knuckles next to the emerald to explain. He listened to her expiation with a hint of annoyance.

"Give it to me." Indicating the corundum, Knuckles took the gem stone from Amy. He looked over it throughly, holding it to the sun and in comparison to the master emerald. "Why did you just stand there and let this suck the power from my emerald?"

"What was I supposed to do, ask it politely to stop?"

Knuckles sighed.

"Do you not understand what could happen here?" Knuckles was beyond agitated, anyone could see that. Nothing meant more to him than his emerald. Which personally, Amy thought he could use a vacation from. "If that gem has the power of the master emerald, it maybe able to control the chaos emeralds." Amy knew this, but what really could be done? If this gem was as powerful as it was mysterious, it was bound to gain strength one way or another without hindrance.

"Come on," Knuckles began walking from the altar.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some writings on the chaos emeralds hidden on the island, perhaps it'll have some information about this gem in it."

Amy followed suit, trying her hardest to keep up with Knuckles' fast pace. Only after walking several yards, Amy was getting tired of basically jogging over uneven ground to keep up. Not to mention a breeze was starting up from behind blowing her quills into her eyes. Amy quickly bushed them back.

"Can't we slow down a bit, Knuckles?" Another gust of wind sent Amy's quills about. Again Amy moved the quills from her face.

"No, the sooner we get there, hopefully the sooner I can fix the master emerald."

Amy groaned. She was restless from the day's events. Especially the plane crash. Which reminded her, where was Tails?

"Knuckles, whatever happened to Tails?"

Without looking back he replied, "I sent him back for Sonic," Amy stopped in her tracks. "I figured you would need saving from that person, and the island had fallen at that time, it seemed like a good idea to have a bit of help besides Tails." Knuckles then noticed Amy wasn't listing, or following at that matter. He turned around to see Amy. She was thinking Sonic no doubt, but not being around the others most of the time, Knuckles was unaware of Amy's distance from her friends lately. And no one knew about Amy and Sonic's talk in the park that day except Tails, who didn't get a very clear vision of the story. Figuring it was one of Amy's 'oh I haven't seen Sonic in a long time' regret thoughts, Knuckles started for his destination once more.

"Come on, we need to hurry."

Amy rose her head and began to walk when a blast of cool air blew her dress up. Amy quickly pulled the dress down hoping Knuckles hadn't seen anything. Before she could look at him again, another fine breeze rushed past them causing Knuckles to stop. Something wasn't right about the way this wind was blowing. Suddenly the gusts became a constant flow, lifting up on them instead of pushing them.

Amy shut her eyes trying to keep the dirt from entering. Slowly Amy began to notice she wasn't on the ground anymore. She opened her eyes to see she had raised about four feet off the ground and was still rising.

"Knuckles!"

Having troubles of his own, Knuckles looked up at the rising Amy. Shielding his eyes from the soil of the earth, Knuckles made his way toward Amy while holding nearby trees and rocks.

"Amy, grab something near you!" Amy quickly followed orders taking hold of a branch out beside her with one hand while holding her dress with the other. Her grasp was slipping though, not leaving much time for Knuckles to do something.

Getting as close as possible, Knuckles let go of the shrubbery and allowed the wind to push him up to Amy's level. Grabbing the same branch as she, Knuckles took Amy wrist just before she slipped off.

Holding with everything he had, Knuckles and Amy held fast as even the island began to be moved by the violent air. It was raising at an unbelievable rate, high into sky. As this happened, the two fell to the ground knocking the corundum from Knuckles. Amy looked up to see the precious stone rolling and being tossed by the wind. She tried with all her might to rise to her feet to follow, yet only could get to a crawling position. She set off after it. It bounce along the ground finding its way closer to the edge of the island. _Why Knuckles have to hide those writings way out here?_ Amy got to her feet despite the pain it gave her, and stressed to chase the corundum. It was only a foot or two from her. Amy fell under the pressure of the air around her and watched as the gem dabbled on the edge, then rolled of the island.

"NO!"

Knuckles was close behind Amy. "Get away from the edge!"

Suddenly, the island's motion stopped, all pressure lifted off of them. Knuckles wanted to make his way to assist Amy, and try to see the gems landing spot in the water. But not even being able to execute getting on his feet, the island began to follow the age-old saying, 'what goes up must come down.' With the startling shift in motion, Amy, too, was knocked off the island's cliff.

"Amy!" Knuckles was then lifted off the ground that was so quickly descending from him. He reached out taking hold of the same branch as before, trying his earnest to think of some way to save Amy. Gliding would be too slow and surly the wind would push him back up. There wasn't many other options to choose from, he'd have to make an attempt.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) He he, a late post. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There's a little Sonamy in this chap. But don't read too heavily into it. Things can always change in the land of Fan Fiction. Oh, and if I don't get another opportunity to update this month, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas.

"Sonic! Sonic are you here?" Tails quickly entered his workshop, tired from his manual trip. The distance between the island and here seemed to be double what it was in the Tornado.

"Sonic!" Tails jumped and maneuvered around the clutter of gadgets to Sonic's favorite resting spot. To his dismay, Sonic was nowhere to be found. The fox boy raised a wearisome sigh. What was he suppose to do? Should he return to the island or wait for Sonic to return? "Why can't you just be here?" Tails clenched his fist slightly annoyed and distressed. If something wasn't done soon, heaven only knows what could happen to Amy. And what about that mystic jewel? Could it be used for evil? Was it evil?

Tails turned to his desk to wait a while for Sonic. There wasn't much else he could do. He was too tired to try and run back right now, and without Sonic, well, he didn't have the courage to face what could be out there.

The minutes seem to pass like hours and Tails soon became restless. Tails groaned a bit as he looked up at the clock.

"Please Sonic," He quietly pleaded, "Get here."

"But Tails," The kitsune jumped at the voice that had sounded behind him. "I am here."

"How did you...When did you..?"

"The fastest thing alive, remember? Now what do you need." Sonic's over confidence made Tails feel a bit better. If anyone could handle this situation, it was Sonic. Tails stood to face the blue hero and relay the story as best he could.

"Sonic, Amy and Knuckles..."

"Amy and Knuckles, huh?" Sonic let a small grin grip his lips, "Let me guess, Amy fell into the well and 'Lassie' can't get her out." Sonic's laughter quickly faded as he noticed the distress in his friend's features. "Tails...?"

"This isn't funny Sonic, Amy has been kidnaped and the island has fallen."

"WHAT!"

"It's all due to this strange gem Amy..."

"What do you mean Amy's been kidnaped?" Not much of a surprise here, but definitely unwanted news.

"Sonic, you're really going to have to listen to everything I'm going to tell you."

"What else is there to know," Making sure Tails was following, and keeping up, Sonic started making his way back to the workshop hanger. "We'll stop Eggman in his..."

"Sonic, wait!"

Sonic quickly halted. "Amy wasn't taken by Eggman this time," Finally having his friends full attention, "She was kidnaped by some shadow like creature thing."

"Shadow?"

"No, shadow-like."

"As in, it wasn't Shadow that took her?"

"I Don't Know Who Took Her, but we need to get back to the island with Knuckles. And the Tornado's gone."

"I'm there." Sonic speed out the workshop door before Tails had a chance to blink.

_Hold on Amy._ Racing over the land that separated him from the island's position, Sonic allowed his mind to drift ever so slightly. Perhaps he should have listened to Tails fully, not that it mattered, he'd learn of it soon enough. Whatever was going on, he'd get to the bottom of it, and once again save the day and Amy..._Amy._ Its been quite sometime since he spoke to her last. Was she still upset about the whole park thing?

Sonic shook his mind clear of the thought and focused on the trail before him. It wasn't long, however, before that day in the park resurfaced itself to him.

For years Amy had been chasing him, calling him, hugging him randomly from nowhere. Today that might all end. It would end...

Sonic had asked Amy to meet him in Station Square City Park under the old oka tree. Such a stupid place to set a meeting, especially considering the conversation he hoped to have with her. Sonic walked the path leading to the middle of the park, head down, deep in thought.

Did he really want to say this? Part of him was ready to let Amy know she loved in vain, another part...well he wasn't sure what that part wanted, but it wasn't this.

He came in sight of his destination to see Amy waiting for him, swooning over him.

"Just go in there and say it Sonic." His own words of encourage felt empty and useless. But this was what he wanted wasn't it? Amy to leave him alone.

Not alone, but as a friend? That's what he wanted, or a part of him.

Sonic came up behind Amy to catching her giggle about initials carved in the tree in front of her. As her gaze met his, a small wave of panic over took him. Her smile faded.

"Sonic? Is something wrong?"

His face displayed an unidentifiable look. He wasn't pleased, that was for sure, but he wasn't upset either. He was torn. Something in him did like Amy, not because of the attention she gave him or her pretty looks. He liked her for her friendliness, her compassion, her cute temper, well almost cute, and her smile, the one he just took away.

"Amy," Sonic broke the silence as he stepped toward her. How was he going to tell her. She really did care for him, but the feeling just wasn't mutual. He loved her more as a sister, a platonic love, nothing more. Right? A sister. She couldn't mean more to him then that. He wasn't a hopeless romantic, because he had Amy...wait that's not what he meant, because he didn't need her...

He didn't want to hurt her this way, but she was getting just a bit too attached to him. This made him rather uncomfortable and uneasy with the thought of one day snapping at her.

"I know what a good friend you really are. And that's how I'd like to keep it, friendship, but know I...I'm here for you, and that I do care about you."

Amy didn't take the news like he'd hoped. Anger, maybe a few tears, but what she said next was totally unexpected.

"I'm a fool for ever liking you."

The waters were approaching fast. The wind blowing past her, making it almost impossible to see her wet fate. Even if she did survive the impact, the island was sure to crush her below.

Terror clung to her. Too frightened to scream, too hopeless to believe there was a way out of this. Tossing in the air, the shadow of the island cast over her, Amy lifted a silent prayer as she readied herself for what surely would be her last moments.

Suddenly, as if time were standing still, Amy felt her body stop in mid-fall. She was being suspended in air, but by what? Amy opened her eyes. Everything had stopped.

From below her, the corundum was glowing, illuminating the water, and apparently holding her and the island still in time. Slowly gravity began to take hold again and Amy easily drifted down to the waters below. Angel Island followed the same pattern, allowing Amy time to swim from out under it. The island, nevertheless, caused decently high waves to form. Amy was thrown violently by the rough waters.

Just now arriving on the scene, Sonic watched as Amy struggled to keep her head above water. A pain like no other gripped Sonic's heart as he watched her battle the only enemy he couldn't take on.

"AMY!"

Sonic observed as Amy went down, she never returned to his sight.

She could hear it. His call. So raw with emotion. Sonic. Was he crying out for her?

"I'm Coming, Amy!" Without a moment's hesitation, Sonic found himself diving into the water after Amy. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to her. He gave his all to make his way to were she sank.

The sea quickly took its toll on Sonic. Never did he image of making it this far without drowning. The water over took him as he lowered himself. He could see almost nothing, not to mention the burning from the salt. Before being forced to shut his eye, Sonic caught a glimpse of the light radiating off the gem. Paddling, stroking, and flopping, Sonic fought his way to Amy. Nothing mattered more then saving her at this point.

Reaching out in blindness, Sonic finally took hold of something. Amy's wrist! She as well knew what had taken hold of her and pulled herself close to the one she loved.

Not truly knowing up or down at this point, Sonic felt disoriented and confused. His oxygen was running out, and doubtlessly so was Amy's. Sonic began swimming, well more like flaring about in desperation.

This situation was all too familiar to Amy. Wrapping tightly around Sonic's middle, Amy began to aid him by kicking for him. The two picked up speed for what hopefully was the surface. Braking though the liquid, Sonic and Amy filled their lungs with much needed air.

Coming onto the sea and the fallen island, Tails was horrified to see Sonic struggling in the water.

"Hold on Sonic!" Tails rapidly spun his tails to reach the friend he so loved. As he got closer, Tails could now see Amy trying to help Sonic swim back to the island. Tails came in and scooped up Sonic.

"I'll be back for you, Amy." He called over his shoulder. Tails felt slightly torn for choosing between two friends, but he knew Amy could swim and had a better chance to keep above the water.

Once reaching land, Tails gently placed the waterlogged Sonic down. Knuckles ran up to join him.

"I'm going back for Amy." Tails speed off back over the water leaving Knuckle to give Sonic a good look over.

"I feel like I've been flushed down a toilet."

"Be glad that's all you feel like, you could have drowned."

"Has Tails got Amy yet?"

Knuckles looked back out over the sea.

"He's almost got her." Knuckles rolled his eyes to the look of relief forming on Sonic's face. It was so obvious the two had feelings for each other, why Sonic tried to deny it was beyond him.

Tails had now taken up Amy and was bringing her back to the others. Once back on the island, Amy couldn't help but give a cheerful cry for Sonic's safety.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Amy rushed to hug Sonic and was surprised to get a small squeeze back. But as quickly as she had found his warm embrace, Sonic had pushed her away.

"Water, eh? You really need to find a safer way of getting into trouble, Ames." The oxymoron brought a smile to her face. Sonic did care. He had to care. He's done so much for her, always there when she needed him. That day in the park, it couldn't be how he really felt, could it?

"Amy, how did you get away from that thing?" Amy snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Tails' voice.

"Well, he kinda just dropped me off in front of the Master Emerald."

"Who did?" Sonic cut in.

"I'm not sure."

"How can you not know who kidnaped you?" Knuckles folded his arms and grunted.

"He didn't kidnap me," Confusion was apparent on every face. "I willingly went with him."

"I don't get it." Knuckles unfolded his arms and started back for the writings he indicated earlier. "You guys can head back to the altar, start a fire or something."

"Where are you going?" Tails questioned.

"To look for some writing." Knuckles ran off without another word.

Sonic looked over at Amy. She was shaking a bit, most-likely cold from the water. "Let's get that fire started, then you two can tell me whats going on around here."

Once the fire was started and the three-some were settled in, Amy began to relay her story in full. From the news report to the island losing control, Amy told everything. Well, all but her feelings for Sonic. She didn't want him to know how torn inside she was from their last meeting. She also left out some of the information about the person. She gave the best description she could of him, but left out how she seemed to know him.

"Hmm," Sonic pondered the story. Something about the whole situation seemed awkward. He wanted to get this guy, especially for taking Amy. Yet, it didn't seem to make sense how the darkened figure was doing what he was.

Tails, too, was befuddled by the events. "Do you think he could be using a form of chaos control, Sonic?"

"I don't think so."

"Could the gem be another stone with magical powers?"

"Maybe, but how come we've never seen one until now?" Sonic rose from his seated position. "Well we'll never find out just sitin' here."

"But Sonic," Amy protested, "We can't even get to the gem, it sank remember?"

"How could I forget." Sonic took off for the newly formed coast of the island, Tails and Amy followed suit.

Beating the other two, Sonic looked out over the waters that had tried to claim him. It was getting late. And though not dark, the sun was beginning to set. The ray of colors danced on top the water causing Sonic to sigh. "Beautiful."

Shaking the desire to day-dream, Sonic's eyes skimmed the water trying to pin-point the location of the fallen gem. Soon, Amy and Tails arrived at the beach slightly out of breath.

"Its gotta be out there somewhere." Sonic stated as his friends joined him at his side.

"Yeah, but how are we going to find it?"

"And in the dark?"

Sonic fixed his sights out. "Tails, think you could fly out there and try to spot in from above."

"Sure thing."

Sonic watched as his young friend, mainly a brother, headed out. If the mysterious gem was still glowing, they may have hope of finding it.

Amy's stare, though worried about Tails and the gem, was fixed on Sonic. What did he think of this mess? Did he really care about her? Amy let here gaze fall. How she just wanted to spill how she felt about him. Why couldn't he just love her? What did she lack? Was it because she wasn't good enough, she always found trouble, couldn't keep his interest or entertain him?

Sonic could feel a bit of discomfort between them, but didn't know what to do to ease it. There was some kind of wedge between them, that was for sure. A part of him wanted to make Amy feel better, and yet another wanted to portend this moment wasn't happening. He wanted to hold her, yet push her away. Speak to her, but ignore her annoying cries. Shun her , redo that day in the park when he hurt her. _Didn__'t hurt her, just told her how I felt._

Sonic side glanced at Amy to see her saddened face. She was now focusing on Tails' mission, but it was apparent she was internally upset.

Perhaps he could try to say something, anything, just to lighten the mood. After all, she had been through a lot the past couple of weeks. He at least owed her that.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Sorry for such a late update. But you know how life is.

Tails flew out over the trouble waters. He couldn't see the gem or its unusual glow. He wasn't even sure where it had fallen.

Tails got closer to the waters surface.

"It has to be here somewhere." Though knowing little about the yellow stone, Tails felt it odd that the magical gem wasn't constantly shining. That was one of the major differences from the chaos emeralds. That and that it could take power from another gem sources.

Amy was watching the frustration on Tails' face form.

"Hey Ames,"

Amy looked over to see Sonic. He had general concern written on his face and in his features. "You okay. Seems you've had a pretty rough week."

Amy wasn't sure how to respond to this. A rough week, how could he even think he understood her 'rough' week? He had no idea what he had put her through since that day in the park. Still, Amy didn't want to upset him or ruin a chance to correct their relationship.

"I'm, fine."

"Oh. Good." That didn't go over well. Sonic sighed. He had really disturbed the normal stability of their friendship. It almost seemed like her wounds would never heal. He hadn't truly done anything wrong. He just told her how he felt.

"Well if you need anything, just ask me. I mean don't be afraid to come to me." This speech wasn't going right at all. Sonic felt utterly stupid, telling her not to be afraid. "I know it's been hard for you, me telling you off and everything, but..."

"Just Shut-Up!" Was that all he had to say to her? Tears filled her eyes. After what she'd done for him in the past, how she loved him, all he could say was 'I know it's been hard.'

"How about, 'I'm sorry, Amy." The female hedgehog advanced on Sonic forcing him to step away with every move she made. "Or, 'I know I've been a real jerk to you.' All I ever did to you was care about you, and you still have the... The... to speak like..." Amy couldn't finish. She covered her face in her hands and sobbed. There was nothing else she could say, that was it.

She could admit she had been a bit clingy, annoying, selfish...She had been rude, relentless... no wonder he didn't want her. She had spent most of her time chasing him, crying to him, and not really getting to know him. If anything, he had been more loving to her then she of him. He saved her when she was in trouble, held her in tears, talked to her if she needed it. Sonic just wanted room. He needed space to run and have adventures. She wanted to stifle that.

Amy uncovered her face and looked up at him. She had hurt him even now with her words. Sonic did care; he just wasn't showing it the way she wanted. And instead of accepting it, she pushed him till he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Oh Sonic! I'm So Sorry!" Amy ran to Sonic and gripped him tightly around the neck.

"Amy Please..."

"It's my fault!" Between sob the girl tried to explain her actions. "I was so selfish. I never once thought about your ideas of a good relationship. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Sonic smiled. She wasn't perfect, but she was certainly trying.

Sonic then took Amy into a hug. The two stood there in silence, just holding each other.

Amy's heavy breathing slowly subsided as Sonic gently stroked her head.

"Shh. It's okay now Amy." Sonic lightly rested his head on top of her's. The two lost in the moment.

Amy now knew he cared. Sonic loved her. Nothing could contain the happiness of that instant, nothing in all the world mattered. She had Sonic, and he wanted her.

After a few more moments of his feel deep affection for her, Sonic held Amy at arms length. She was still crying softly, and he cracked a smile.

"I thought you'd enjoy that."

Sonic's mellow mood didn't last for long, however. Sonic took Amy's head in his hands, gripping some of her quills in his fingers. "When we get back to shore, I want you to go home."

There was something different about the way he said this. It wasn't romantic or even filled with concern. It was just dry, serious, and almost...cold.

Amy stepped back away from Sonic as he released her. He still had a stern expression on his face.

"Sonic?" Amy pulled her hands to herself slightly frightened by Sonic's behavior.

"Please Amy, just go home." These words were softer, but still just as commanding. Why was he acting like this?

"Hey guys!" The sound of Tails' voice could be heard. Both hedgehogs turned to see the fox landing near by. "I couldn't find it," Lowering his head, he approached Sonic. "It stopped glowing I guess."

"It's okay little buddy," The smile returning to Sonic's face, "I'm sure we'll find it."

Amy continued in silence as Sonic and Tails shared ideas. She was too deep in thought about what had just happened to focus on the gem. That was a little out of character for Sonic.

"Tails, do you think you can take Amy back to shore?"

Upon hearing Sonic say her name, Amy snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sure." Tails' answer was a bit shaky. He wasn't certain why she needed to be taken to the main land, but far be it for him to doubt Sonic.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles continued the search as Amy took a city bus home. She wasn't going to argue with Sonic's decision. Besides, she was slightly happy that she didn't have to deal with the mysterious gem anymore.

"Maybe this is for the best," Amy pondered resting against the window. She had done all she knew to, and now it was time to let someone else handle it. Time to sort out her feelings, and maybe move on.

After finally realizing how selfish she had been, Amy could now see all she had been doing. Instead of moving on, or even trying to fix her relationship with Sonic, she'd been whining about her loss. She had shut herself away and let that day ruin her happiness. And in a way, it ruined her.

She had had everything that was truly needed. From food to shelter, and most importantly, the love of her friends.

Amy had allowed one conversation, a misunderstanding at that, rip her apart. Sonic was wonderful, and the one person she would do anything for, but he wasn't the only thing in life.

"He's not the only thing," As the words left her mouth, Amy discovered another truth about herself. She had made Sonic out to be the only thing of relevance in her life. She placed him in such a way in her heart, that she was blind to the world around her. Perhaps this was an exaggerate, but it was how she felt.

Tails had shown his friendship by coming to her in a time of need. And though Knuckles wouldn't admit it, he tried his best to help Amy from the unknown person. Cream was also a dear friend to be mentioned. She always made Amy smile, and had a cheerful friendship to share.

"I can't believe I never saw it before." Amy sat up in her seat to see her stop approaching. She quickly jumped up and took hold of the pull cord. With one pull, the driver responded by bring the bus to a halt. Stumbling a bit, Amy got her bearings and stepped off the bus, watching it drive away behind her.

The pink hedgehog began the lonely walk home.

"I've been such a fool," A few small tears found their way down her face. Why was she so narrow minded? Was she really as hooked on Sonic as she was making herself out to be? Did she really let it ruin other areas of her life? "I need to get some rest."

Amy unlocked the door to her apartment. Stepping in, she was greeted by the familiar darkness of her living room. Amy stood in the door way looking in. She had walked through that door frame hundreds of time, but this time was different. The dark shadows seemed to be welcoming her, embracing her as if they were old friends coming together after years of separation. The sounds of the house cheering to have a loved one come home. And that was it. She felt like she was home. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she had come to a place to be herself, instead of in pain.

Crying to Sonic might not have answered her deeper questions like if he loved her. But it did help her let go. Sonic now knew how she felt, and he didn't let it go unrequited.

She wasn't upset anymore. Sonic had in a way, made up for that day in the park, and cared about her. No matter what happened in their relationship, she was going to be okay with it.

Turning on a light, Amy entered her apartment with a minor smile. After this, she headed straight to the shower. She wanted to clean up and sleep. She was so tired, not only from the day's events, but also from the anguish filled month.

Back on the island, night had fallen quite suddenly. Neither Sonic, Knuckles, nor Tails could spot the gem. They spent the entire afternoon searching only to come up empty handed. With the night settling in, the threesome decided to rest for the night.

Tails took advantage of this time to salvage what he could of the Tornado.

"I'm starting to doubt it's even out there." Sonic and Knuckles waited in front of the alter, reviewing Amy's story and comparing it to the ancient writing Knuckles' people had written.

"Trust me it's out there, I watched Amy lose it." Knuckles placed the scrolls out before him and Sonic.

"It says here that the gem's origin is just as mysterious as the chaos emeralds. It's a sapphire said to have fed off raw emotion."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sonic interrupted only to receive an agitated sigh.

"Let me finish Sonic. This sapphire was only seen once on the island by Aizawa. He allegedly tossed the demon jewel off the island, for it brought only torture into his life."

Knuckles paused to look up at Sonic. The simple facts mentioned didn't hold enough to solving the problems developing.

"What does it say about the thing Amy's talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Great,"

"But there is a little more here about it. This sapphire in the scroll is described as blue, the cuts still the same though, and that its magic power was never truly found."

"Are they the same sapphire?"

Knuckles only shrugged for there was nothing else written in his tribes past.

"What do you think your people meant by ' it fed on emotion?" Sonic quoted as he took the papers from the echidna.

"Raw emotion," Knuckles corrected quickly taking back his rightful documents.

"Same differences."

Knuckles became cross with this statement. These writings were some of the only things left from his tribe; he wasn't going to let Sonic ride it off as trivial information.

"My people had a purpose for every word they wrote. It wouldn't have put it in there if it wasn't important!"

"Chill Knuckles, fine it's important." Raising Sonic stepped a few feet away from Knuckles who was wrapping his scrolls safely.

What did they mean? And were the two gems one in the same? And if Knuckles was right, what was Raw Emotion?

It is true what they say, answer one question, and get two or three more. Sonic took off for the coast. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried for Amy. If the two sapphires were the same, then it might some how be feeding off her, and eventually lead to torture of some kind. Sonic promptly shook the thought from his mind.

Amy was safe at home, the gem miles away, and if it worked for Aizawa to toss it in the sea, then Amy was okay. What was he thinking?

"Too much Amy for one day." Sonic said to himself as he looked out over the waters again.

Taking in its scenic beauty, Sonic caught a glimpse of something in the water. The Sapphire! It Was Glowing Again! "Better get it now!"

Sonic made haste back to the alter, but then stopped as a thought hit him.

"The gem's glowing because Amy's in danger."

Trying to allow sleep to over take her, Amy lay in the dark of her bed room, watching the ceiling fan spin its course. She couldn't see an individual blade, but she watched it none the less.

Even being as tired as she was, Amy just couldn't bring herself to sleep.

"What is wrong with me?" Amy rolled to her side, then back to her back. No matter which way she laid, sleep would not come.

Her mind was still on Sonic, and the events of that week. How odd it all was. From the news report to the dreams she had. It all seemed planned yet sporadic. And now that the gem was out of her hands, it seemed more her problem then ever before. She knew it was her fault for seeking it out. And from the moment she was being chased through the field she should have known there was going to be rough waters ahead. Literally.

"I need to get over it, it's over now."

Amy shut her eyes and listened to the passing cars on the streets below. Amy finally began to relax. Every muscle released their tension as the weary girl sighed blissfully.

As her sense of reality slowly slipped away from her, something sat itself at the end of the bed.

Amy opened one eye lazily at the feeling, but saw nothing to be alarmed about. Resting again, she felt the bed sink around her. Amy's eyes shot open. There was something there.

It was him, the inscrutable person. Him. He was looming over her, grabbing both her arms firmly in his hands. His face only inches above hers. Like a cat that had just over taken its pray.

At this point her voice failed her as she tried to scream. Hot tears came pouring from her eyes as she was disoriented and scared.

What did he want? What was he here for? Why did he only do this to her?

Regaining her voice, Amy was ready to have her answers.

"W-Who are you?" No answer only the silent hum from the fan. "Tell me." Trying not to sound afraid of him, Amy made the best eye contact possible. She could now see a slight outline of a face from the moon light streaming through the window.

His eyes were fixed on her's; he had a softness about him, yet stern. He appeared to be a hedgehog like her, about the same height as Sonic. He blended perfectly with the dark surroundings of the room and took the familiar friendliness out of the shadows. Could it be...? There weren't too many other options.

"Shadow..?"

The figure released Amy's left arm and placed a finger over her lips. Another wave of exhaustion hit her at this point as her eyes slowly closed on the scene before her. As she felt him raise off of her, Amy was completely overwhelmed by sleep. Left only to ponder what will happen when she awakes.


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N) Yay, this is it, the last Chapter. Tear I'm gonna miss it. And yet, I am beyond entertained by the fact that I made it to the end. And it was nothing like I envisioned it to be. I bet if I wrote the ending tomorrow instead of today it would have an entirely different ending. Oh well, Thanks for reading and reviewing. Happy Valentines Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic & Co. Just this finished story.

It was almost an impossible search. The gem, though still glowing, had seemed to have fallen in the most unattainable spot in the darkened waters. Being the best swimmer among them, Knuckles was thrust into the roll of trying to get the sapphire. And with Sonic's controlled, yet still panicked, pleads that he try to get it tonight, Knuckles couldn't refuse.

Diving head long into the cooling waters, the echidna began his swim out to the area of achievement. Upon arrival to the sapphire, Knuckles took a deep breath and went under.

Without the aid of the sun, Knuckles could barely see. The goggles Tails provided didn't help either. They were a size too small and allowed the salt water to seep in around the bottom.

Overlooking the technicalities, Knuckles started to descend to the shine of the gem. The closer he managed to get, the warmer the water around him became; and in a way almost therapeutic. Even the burning of his lungs began to subside as he came in range of the gem stone.

It had embedded itself safely on the sea floor, with no obstruction between it and Knuckles.

He then reached out and took the jewel only to discover something underneath it. A stone tablet with a few inscribed words. The echidna brushed the sand off the surface of the tablet to find it wasn't too much larger than what met the eye, but it did have a considerable weight. Also upon moving the sand, the words 'yellow sapphire' could be seen. Running out of air, Knuckles took the tablet up in his other hand and made a quick ascend.

Trying to swim back for the surface, about 30 feet above, Knuckles began to struggle with the need for air and the two objects in his hands. He had only a few choices at this point, continue struggling, or let one of the things fall. He certainly couldn't drop the sapphire. That was the whole reason he came out here, but it would sooner or later glow again and he would be able to relocate it later. But then again, how did he know the tablet was of any real use.

All this thinking is only wasting air!

Sonic and Tails waited anxiously for their friend to resurface.

"What could be taking him so long," Tails questioned a minute after Knuckles' decent. "He should have been up by now."

The two stood on the shore watching the water illuminated by the light under it. Every second that passed made Tails more ill at ease. He had already felt that the gem brought bad luck and Knuckles not coming up only strengthened this fear. "He should be up by now."

"Tails calm down," Sonic assured the fidgety fox. "Knuckles is a pretty good swimmer, even in the dark."

Another minute passed when Sonic began to become concerned. Remembering what the scrolls said and the dark figure Amy contended with made Sonic wonder if Knuckles needed help. _What could be keeping him?_

"This is taking longer than it should." There wasn't too much that could be done. Sonic just continued observing as Tails tried to ease his nerves. Suddenly the light from the gem disappeared. What was happening? Not wanting to alarm Tails falsely, Sonic wanted to make sure something horrible had occurred. Did the light just go out or was it something Knuckles had done? Was Knuckles okay?

That's when the water broke as Knuckles came to the surface. "Finally." Sighing slightly in relief, Sonic took notice that the echidna was swimming awkwardly. His left side seemed to be heavier than the right as he wrestled back to shore. Knuckles was holding something. But it wasn't the gem.

"Knuckles!" Tails ran to meet his friend on the sand. Sonic, too, went to assist the wet guardian to his feet; taking the tablet from his hand.

"What is this?" Sonic was a bit skeptic, why hadn't he brought back the sapphire? Knuckles at first didn't answer, but slowly started to grin. Raising an eyebrow, Sonic was mildly confused by the echidna's strange behavior. But all things were made clear as Knuckles opened his teeth and revealed the sapphire, still glowing ever brightly.

Taking the sapphire from his mouth, Knuckles extended his free hand to take back the heavy tablet.

"I found it under the sapphire."

"Did you have to put it in your mouth?" Sonic protested, not hearing the first comment.

"It was either that or drop one of the two."

Knuckles passed the sapphire over to Tails who received it with a cringe.

"Why did you pick it up?" Sonic continued as her approached the stone writing again.

"It was written by my people and might have something to do with the sapphire."

"What makes you think that?" Tails added as he joined the two staring at the tablet.

"It had something about sapphire on it." Knuckles strained to look over the word in the faint light provided by night. "Tails, bring the sapphire in closer."

Tails did as he was instructed to do and listened as the echidna read. "Here it says there were many types of mystic gems."

Sonic sighed impatiently. "That's great Knuckles, just get to the part about the sapphire."

"I'm gonna get there if you'd just hold on."

Tails ignored the twos small disagreement as he continued to read ahead. The tablet did make mention of a yellow sapphire with obscure powers. The tinted stone had been found by Aizawa near his home over 60 years ago. Believing it to be part of the chaos emeralds, the unsuspecting echidna took the gem to the Master Emerald and other emeralds. It immediately began to have a negative reaction releasing some dark creature of Aizawa's mind. Tormented by the dark creature and a mélange of emotions, the tribe felt that the demon gem and its host should be tossed to the sea. And this, his tomb stone, remains.

Finishing the stones inscription, Tails felt a wave of terror strike him. Was Amy being attacked by the same dark creature? If so, how were they going to stop it? Tails rolled the questions around in his mind.

_The creature was from Aizawa's mind, and by killing him the monster went away. But the Master Emerald was what made it come out the first time. Amy was being attacked before the gem met the ME._

"Guys read this!" Tails had enough of listening to the older males beside him. Putting aside their differences for the moment, Sonic and Knuckles continued reading to draw the same conclusion as Tails.

"Maybe the creature wasn't killed with Aizawa." Knuckles stated reviewing the facts.

"What about the raw emotion stuff we read earlier?" Sonic questioned. "What if this Aizawa guy had some kind of 'raw emotion' that fed the creature?"

"Perhaps the gem itself fed on the emotion to create something physical."

"Or mental?"

Sonic and Knuckles were puzzled by Tails' comment. "I don't know if you two have noticed, but Amy hasn't been acting herself lately. When I met her at the train station before it had been the first time I had seen her in a month. She seemed upset about something," Tails paused in his explanation to glance at Sonic before finishing. "Just like Aizawa, I think this monster takes the form of something in Amy's imagination."

"It's feeding on her emotion." Sonic's head dropped. He couldn't help but feel responsible for Amy's current situation. He had broken her heart that day, and she now was fighting something she doesn't even know about. "We got to get back to her."

"But the tornado is..."

"Now!"

_His eyes were fixed on her's, he had a softness about him, yet stern. He appeared to be a hedgehog like her, about the same height as Sonic. He blended perfectly with the dark surroundings of the room and took the familiar friendliness out of the shadows. Could it be...? There weren't too many other options. _

Amy awoke an hour after drifting off. Opening her eyes, Amy noticed the lamp in her room was on. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Finally you're awake."

Amy turned to the voice of Sonic. He had pulled up a chair to her right side. "I was worried something might have happened to you." Sonic rose and aided Amy in to sit up.

"What happened, where is he?"

"He's gone now, don't worry about it."

Amy was confused. How could the he, Shadow, the thing be gone? "No, he was just here!" Amy ripped the covers off of her and jumped out of bed. "I promise you he's here. I think it's Shadow."

"Will you calm down, it's not Shadow."

Sonic walked over to Amy and took her hand. This gesture seemed irregular for Sonic. He was concerned and acted almost as if this was a life or death situation. "Now Amy we have to leave." Sonic didn't even give Amy time to answer before he began pulling her to the door. Amy, however, was not quite pleased with Sonic's behavior. She quickly yanked her arm from the fleeing hedgehog causing him to stop.

"Sonic, no." She could find the exact words she wanted to say, but she knew she had to say it. "I'm, I'm scared." Sonic tilted his head in confusion. "I've been thinking lately, about you and me, and I'm not sure how I feel any more. Sonic I just need to know, do you love me? I'll do whatever you think is best if you will just tell straight up, yes or no."

She felt that Sonic loved her; he had saved her life and held her so intimately back on the island. Yet it still wasn't enough. She needed to know.

Sonic stood still for a moment, as if contemplating the answer. "I feel a lot of things, but love, not for you Amy." The words came from his mouth so smoothly, as if he didn't need to think about what he was saying at all.

The words were crushing. How could he...WHY? What was he trying to do to her? What had she done wrong? Tears slowly made there way down her face.

"We need to go now Amy." The urgency only hurt her more. Amy fell to her knees almost paralyzed by his words.

"How can you...Sonic I," Amy began to sob, again realizing what a fool she had been.

"I just wanted to make you feel better Amy. I didn't know you'd take it the wrong way." A small grin pulled at the corner of Sonic's mouth as he stood over her. The pure anguish pouring from her heart. Allowing a full smile to over come his face, Sonic continued his taunt. "We could still be friends though. Even through your fears."

Amy fell to her knees completely weakened by Sonic's words. Her breathing increased as her anger rose.

How could he say that? Even if he didn't love her he knew how much he meant to her. Why would he try to hurt her like this? Why? Why...why. Was this Sonic? He would never do anything to hurt a friend.

Even when he told her he didn't like her at the park, he was caring and compassionate in his words. This wasn't Sonic.

"You!" The words came out stronger than Amy imagined they would, but she didn't care. The frail hedgehog wasn't going to be weak anymore. Sonic wasn't everything. This wasn't Sonic. She was able to be her own person and now was the time to do it.

"You imposter! Liar, Fraud, and a Cheat!" Amy got to her feet and approached him, whipping away her tears. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect, but I've learned something. I have the power to shape my life and I'm not going to give it away. Not to you, not to circumstances, and not to Sonic. It's Mine!"

Sonic quickly took hold of Amy's arm when she raised it to slap him. There was now no doubt in her mind to whom she was dealing with. Him, the figure that had been chasing her around and haunting her.

"You have no power over me!" Amy began trying to lose her arm as the fake Sonic held firm.

"LET GO! You have no right to hold me!"

The imposter's face began to darken and disfigure into a horrid image from the pits of Amy's tortured heart. Her unhealthy obsession with Sonic had been broken; there was nothing left on it which to feed.

Arriving at the apartment door, Sonic had taken all liberty to kick down the door.

"Amy!" The living room was entirely dark. The only light that could be seen was coming from Amy's room down the hall. Leaving Tails and Knuckles at the doorway, Sonic ran to Amy's room he opened the door and prepared himself for what might lay ahead.

As he entered the room, Sonic found Amy sprawled out on the floor. She had seemingly passed out and was lying on her back. Sonic kneeled down beside the girl taking her body up in his arms.

She was breathing lightly, as if she were only sleeping. She seemed peaceful in her slumber. A modest smile forming on her face as she subconsciously recognized Sonic.

Giving her a mild shake, Sonic began to softly call her name.

"Amy. Wake up Ames."

Blinking, Amy's eyes began to adjust to the light as she awoke. Sonic was beyond thrilled to see that Amy was alright. For a moment he thought he had come too late. Tails' had flown him back to the main land where he took off for Amy's. The fox went back and retrieved Knuckles from the island to pursue as well. Sonic had given his all hoping that the monster thing hadn't fed on her. And apparently he hadn't.

Upon seeing Sonic's benign grimace smiling down at her, Amy's heart jumped. A moment ago she was fighting the figure from the gem and now...Oh what did it matter. None of this would ever make perfect sense, and in a way, it was best it didn't.

Amy sat up to face the cobalt hedgehog before her. Filling with an unspeakable joy, Amy hugged him around the neck and allowed a healing laughter to erupt from deep inside her.

Confusing the uproar to be Amy crying, Sonic began to comfort her. That she was safe was all that mattered now. That and apologizing for his speech back at the park. He did care about her, of that he never doubted, but after the events she had been through, he truly understood her value to him.

Unknown to both of them, Tails watched as the sapphire slowly darkened from its superior glow. Its power reluctantly leaving it.

"It's okay Amy." Sonic reassured stroking her head gently. Amy could only grin remembering everything. She tightened her hold on him.

"It is now, Sonic."

The two held each other, a blissful moment that would eventually be interrupted by a sarcastic remark by Sonic. Till then, however, the moment was indestructible.

The sapphire cracked and shattered like glass from the fox's hand, leaving only its glassy pieces behind.

-Love Wrapped In Sapphire Glass-2-10-06-Platonic-


End file.
